Mad World
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Goten is falling apart,the pain he is feeling is unbearable and he is falling into darkness. Light can chase the darkness away. But what if he wants what's in the darkness. And what if it wants him back? Don't fear the dark.Fear what's in it. Or enjoy it.
1. Kami it hurts

**Uzume: Okay guys I know y'all are getting impatient with me when it comes to finishing He Makes Me Feel like a Woman. I promise I will finish it! But I've had this story forming in the back of my head. Maybe once I get all of these ideas for other stories out of my head I can continue with H.M.M.F.W. And with all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts I have been getting I REALLY wanna finish it. **

**Anyways this story will not exactly be upbeat and all out kick ass independent like my recent ones. It deals with very REAL situations that people face every day. At times it will be sad. And in all honesty I hope it makes you cry. Because if it does, my point has gotten across to you; and I have done my job as a writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. The only beings in my story that are mine are Shiro and Kouen.**

**Warning: Yaoi will be rampant, but any relationship will not happen until later chapters. And characters will have OOC moments. I am trying to make them react as close to REAL people as possible for the situations in this story. Oh and there will be mention of underage sex. ****AND IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE AND READ THIS FIC I WLL TAKE IT OFF! Please don't make me do that. And I WILL know if you are. It's sad that it has to come to this, but once this story gets going anyone under 18 shouldn't read it.**

**Oh…and a pet peeve of mine is that in A LOT of stories people make Mamoru 25. The guy ISN'T 25! In the beginning of the manga right when Rei joined the team you catch a glimpse of his school I.D badge and it says that he is an upper classman. Around 17 or 18 meaning 11th or 12th grd. And in Stars he is off to college which makes him about 19 or 20 because Usagi is 15 and has just started 9th grd. So he WILL be at the most 21 in this story. Making him the same age as my OC.**

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#

It is a scary thing to not be accepted; to know that those you love do not accept you for what you are. It leaves a void in ones soul; in ones psyche. It is a terrible pain to have to endure. In life all people want is to be accepted, especially by those who matter to you. But, then again… if they cannot accept you…do they truly matter? - Kazuo Shiro Tsukino.

Goten sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He had hoped that things would go differently than they had. He was so sure that they wouldn't care. Boy was he wrong. He could hear his mother on crying to Bulma over the phone. Gohan still sat on the couch, no doubt a shocked look was still frozen on his face. His father…well his father being the eternal optimist that he was didn't care. Though he had his doubts that the elder Saiyajin knew what he was talking about at first, he knew his father wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was. And really he could tell just by the look in his father's eyes that he could care less about it. To Goku he would always be his son, and it didn't matter what his sexuality was.

He had tried to hide it…he really had. He had forced himself to date pretty girls. And for a while that had been enough. It had been enough to act like a player; pretending that he could care less about breaking some poor girl's heart. But it killed him each time he did it. There had been one girl who realized the truth before it could get too far. Her name was Minako.

She and her friends had just appeared out of nowhere one day. Literally. They had all been in the middle of their annual get-together, when nine girls in VERY short skirts had just appeared. Before any of them reacted a young girl with an odd hair style named Usagi stepped forward and spoke on their behalf. They were in the middle of a war, and needed help. A friend had told them about the famed Z fighters, and they needed to be trained; badly. If not the whole universe would be in danger, and not even four super saiyajins could stop the evil that was bound to smother all in its path. So, his ever trusting father agreed, much to Vegeta's chagrin. Not that all of them were exactly happy about the situation either. Their talking cats seemed apprehensive about it but, followed along anyways. The only one who seemed to have no bones about letting them know she didn't trust them was Setsuna.

In the midst of all this he stayed in perfect form. Flirting with the ones who would flirt back, all the while keeping himself from hurling from the sick feeling in his stomach. Unlike him Trunks had set his eyes on the unattainable though. Usagi was a sweet girl; and in all honesty though Trunks was his best friend, he had wanted to throttle him when he was told. But most of all he wanted to cry. He had tried to ignore it he really did, but his growing feelings for his best friend wouldn't go away.

Like his father Usagi was a pure soul that knew no hatred. To her all beings deserved a chance to live. In her presence he felt at peace. It was as if he knew in the end everything would be alright. He knew then that if Trunks were to sink his teeth into her she would be forever broken. Thankfully, she had a fiancé whom she was determined to save. Trunks however did not give up. Even after countless threats from her friends, who admitted they would readily follow her to Hell and back if necessary.

Alas, it was inevitable to some degree, but not even his vain friend could keep himself from completely falling for the angel that was Usagi, even if he wouldn't admit it. But he wasn't stupid enough to think that on some level Usagi wasn't attracted to Trunks. Not with the way she smiled at him. All of her smiles were huge and welcoming, but when she smiled at Trunks it was different.

Minako and Makoto were the WORST at flirting with him. Minako had a…stalkerish quality to her though. And Makoto was just plain scary. But he had to save face, so he took Minako out on a date. He tried to act as if he didn't mind her touching him, tried to keep from hurling at the thought. Unlike most girls, Minako noticed. She just smiled knowingly at him, and bluntly asked. He had been so shocked at first and was unable to answer.

+flashback+

"You're not really attracted to me are you?" Minako smiled at Goten from across the table.

"W-what?"

She laughed. "You put on a good poker face you know that. I don't see how other girls don't see it. But I am a daughter of Aphrodite, I can sense these things unlike normal girls. You're so rigid. And you flinch every time I touch you, every time ANY of us have touched you. Not only are you not attracted to me…" she shook her head and smiled. "It's okay you know…"

"What is?"

"I've noticed that when I speak to you, when a cute guy walks by, you look at him not me."

"W-WHAT? I'm not… I don't know what you're talking about!"

She giggled again. "Goten it's **okay**! It doesn't bother me. Love is love, no matter what form it takes. Besides my cousin is a lesbian, why would it bother me? Besides there will be other guys who will find me pretty. I didn't expect this to go anywhere anyways."

Goten couldn't say anything. He just stared at her in horror for a few minutes. "Please. **Please **don't say anything! You can't tell **ANYONE**!"

She titled her head. "Why not?"

"Why do you think I've been acting like I have? No one knows! Not my family. **NO ONE**."

Her eyes softened and she reached across the table to grasp his hands. "Goten they are your friends and family. They will love you no matter what. I don't think any less of you. Neither will the other girls. Hell Haruka will like you even more!"

"Even more?" Goten was confused.

"Haruka has been where you are Goten. She knows what it's like. I think… I think that is why she hasn't treated you like she has Trunks. I think she already knew. Besides Goten, it shouldn't matter what others think of you!" She looked to the side for a minute. "Someone once told me: In life all people want is to be accepted, especially by those who matter to you. But, then again… if they cannot accept you…do they truly matter?"

+end flashback+

After that he spent countless hours with the girls. With them he could be who he really was. And Minako was right, Haruka sympathized with him. And it left the others confused, especially Trunks. No one could figure how Goten could spend so much time with the girls, and not have Haruka threaten him with her Space Buster Sword. The other girls agreed with Minako. They said he should tell his family. He told them everything, including about his feelings for his best friend. He told them that he understood that it was moot that anything would happen between them.

Haruka told him something similar to what Minako had said. "If they cannot accept you for who you are, fuck 'em. I'm not saying that it won't hurt… because it will. But know that there WILL be others who WILL accept you for you. And in the end, they are your true family. And they are all you need."

And oh was she right. It DID hurt. Oh Kami it hurt. It felt like there was this…HOLE in his heart. No. His SOUL. Every fiber of his being was hurting from the look of pure horror that crossed his mother's face. The look of shock on Gohan's face was no better.

He had always idolized Gohan. When he was younger he wanted nothing more than to be like him. And when his father came back, he found another hero. Well, there was Vegeta too. But he knew inside he could never be like the Saiyajin no Ouji. It wasn't in him to be that ruthless. But soon, he found out that though he thought his brother was perfect, he was far from it. As he got older he could see that his brother wasn't happy with how his life was working out. His brother was strong, smart, and a good fighter. But somewhere along the way something had happened to him. And no matter how he tried, Goten could not get it out of him.

But he got it out of Bulma.

She had said after Mirai left, Gohan had receded into himself. Not only had his father died (which he blamed himself for). His best friend had left him. It had taken months for him to come back to himself. And even then he hadn't fully returned. She had analyzed him, because their mother had been worried, and the best she could come up with was that he had been traumatized because of recent events. Saiyajin or not, he was a young boy who had just seen his father die.

With great power comes great responsibility. And for one so young to be thrust into a position where something so great was put on his shoulders… well it could break anyone. And power sometimes blinds people. And in that small moment, Gohan had been blinded. And it didn't really help that Videl had left him. Or was it that he left her? He didn't know… it was never explained to him. All he got was that she couldn't deal with how things went with this family.

_Shit._ He could feel Trunks flying this way. Of course it was only a matter of time before he found out. Now he was coming to verify it.

His mother was now off the phone and talking rather loudly with their father. Surprisingly, his father was actually yelling back, defending his youngest son.

"Chichi why does it matter? He's your son! It shouldn't matter who or WHAT he likes!"

That was his father. Always the optimist.

There was a soft knock on his door, but he ignored it. "Goten? It's me…can I come in?"

He snorted and whispered, "What do you think?" Really he just wanted to be alone.

The door opened and shut, and he felt the bed sink lower as Gohan sat down. They stayed silent for a bit, listening to their parents argue.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked suddenly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"All the girls you dated…"

"I have a good poker face I've been told." Goten remarked wryly.

"Who told you that?"

"Minako."

"She knew?"

"Yeah…all of the girls knew. She figured it out on the first date."

"So that's why Haruka got along with you so well."

"Mmhm…"

They sat quietly for a few more moments until they heard the door slam.

"I've never heard dad yell at mom before…"

"I have…once…"

Goten looked up at Gohan. "Why?"

"I don't remember…I think it was…shortly before Cell…something about allowing me to fight I think…"

Goten snorted again. "Ah…"

"Look Goten…" Gohan reach forward.

"I won't change."

"What?"

"I'm not gunna change just because y'all won't accept me."

Gohan looked stunned for a few seconds before jumping up looking appalled. "Who said we wouldn't accept you? Who said I won't? You're my brother!" Suddenly he sighed and sat down. "Look Goten… just be careful okay? A lot of people will say a lot of mean things now that it's out. And now you're gunna find out who your true friends are. But don't let that stop you. Don't change or hide yourself from anyone. And there will be some people who will take advantage of you… so please…be careful."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…because you had the courage to do what I didn't."

"What do you-"

Suddenly there was an urgent knocking at the door.

"Fuck…" They had gotten so caught up in their conversation that Goten had forgotten about Trunks. Instead of waiting like any normal person Trunks simply just opened to door, but stood in the door way hesitant to enter.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Gohan walked out. But not before whispering something in Trunks' ear that made him flinch. Something that sounded like, "Hurt him and your ass is mine."

Goten looked everywhere but at Trunks. Everything was more interesting than looking at the accusing eyes of his best friend.

"Is it true?"

Straight to the point. Damn him for being like his father. Of all the people in the world, it would hurt the most if his best friend didn't accept him. His father did, and his brother did. He could live with his mother hating him. But not Trunks. Not his best friend. No one said it would be easy…but Kami if Trunks hated him now…he would die. Taking a deep breath he looked up defiantly shocking his purple haired friend.

"And if it is?"

"How could you…why? But…" The normally articulate demi saiyajin was at a loss for words. And he had the nerve to look betrayed.

"Did you ever…" before Trunks could even finish Goten jumped up.

"That's not a fair question to ask!" He could feel Gohan and his father tense up from the kitchen. He had to defuse this quickly! Somehow he had to get rid of the slowing growing look of horror that crossed his friends face.

"Not… Not a fair question? Of course it's a fair question!" Trunks looked outraged.

"Look it doesn't matter okay!" Goten turned away. He couldn't stand the look he was getting. It tore at his heart.

"Doesn't matter? Goten this is serious!"

"You think I don't know that? My own mother HATES me! She HATES me Trunks! You don't think I didn't hear her while she BITCHED to your mom about it? I had to SIT here and LISTEN to it ALL! But it doesn't matter. I WON'T change! This is who I am! GET USED TO IT OR GET OUT!"

"What?"

"I said if you can't accept me for what I am. FUCK. YOU." On the inside he was hoping his friend would cave and accept him. Even if he didn't return his feelings. He could deal with that.

Trunks took a step back and Goten's heart sunk. And it must have shown on his face, because Trunks flinched again.

"Get out." Goten whispered painfully.

Before Trunks could do anything Gohan and Goku appeared. "It's time for you to go…"

"What!" Gohan grabbed Trunks by his arms and Goku got his legs and they manhandled him out of the house. All Goten could do was drop to the floor and curl up into a ball.

Kami the pain was worse now. How could he live through this? The one person who was supposed to always stick by him… Kami how was he gunna survive this pain?

+The other side of the universe+

Kazuo looked out at the sky and frowned. Somewhere…someone innocent was in pain. Someone who didn't deserve the pain they were in just broke. It was a familiar feeling to him. He knew that pain all too well. A pain he had to live with since he had been reborn and discovered who and what he was. He looked around the cabin of the airplane at all of the passengers. He didn't have to take a plane. He could use the shadows to get to Japan. But he didn't want them to know he was coming. He wanted the enemy to be surprised.

The people around him were getting antsy, and the man sitting on the other side of him tried to scoot away. Ahh, the sixth sense of every living being when they were around a predator. They didn't know why, but they knew they should fear him. Before he could delve into that thought anymore he felt it. Felt the collision of powers.

"Tish'na!" he cursed in Lunarian making people look at him. It started sooner than he thought it would! Standing up he picked up his bag and scooted his way out of his seat and walked towards the bathroom. He had to find a shadow. Quickly! Right as he rounded the corner a stewardess rounded the other one and he reached out to her shadow disappearing from sight startling a few passangers. He would deal with that later. Right now he had to get to the battle. He had to save her from falling into darkness. He had to save Serenity.

Before he knew it he was there. He could feel the pain… the suffering. Selene if he was too late he would never forgive himself! Opening his eyes he scanned the area quickly. Most of the scouts were down. There were some he didn't recognize. And Galaxia's dead body lay in the ashes of this broken world not too far from the dead body of Mamoru. But Chaos was still alive, feeding on the pain and discord of the battle.

Everything stopped. He stood out with his white hair and silver armor amongst the blackened soil. He heard a soft gasp coming from the side and he looked at her. Usagi. Selene how she had grown. As always there was this light about her. Even beaten and torn as she was she was still beautiful. If anything she looked even more like an angel.

"Kazuo…"

Drawing his sword he smiled. "Shall we? Imouto?"

A look of pure determination crossed her face as she nodded. And suddenly….

Usagi woke up screaming her battle cry in her room. Breathing heavily she looked around before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She had been reliving that same memory for MONTHS now. They had defeated Chaos with the help of her brother. She had always known there was something special about him. But not that he was her reincarnated brother from the Silver Millennium. To say everyone else had been shocked was an understatement. She had never told them of her elder brother Kazuo. But it had been so painful for her to talk about him. And they were not allowed to speak of him at home. No trace of him existed within the Tsukino household except one picture that she had kept hidden in her bedside table. ChibiUsa had found it one time and asked her who it was. She was shocked that the young girl didn't know her own Uncle. She had quickly run to Setsuna who she knew already knew about him and asked why ChibiUsa didn't know him. And of course the woman wouldn't tell her a damn thing.

So she had spent a whole night telling the child who he was. ChibiUsa herself was shocked, and promised to go home and find out why he wasn't with them in the future.

After the battle they had all gathered at the shrine and just collapsed. Then all of the questions about Kazuo started. She could remember the day clearly in her head when her parents made her brother leave her. It had been shortly before she had found Luna and had to have been one of the saddest, if not the saddest day, of her life. But the sadness was over. He was back and they were all alive. The only issue was that he and Mamoru didn't get along. At all. And it wasn't the normal 'I'm not gunna like you because you're dating my little sister' dislike. No, it went deeper than that.

At first Mamoru was hesitant to leave at all after what had just happened. But Kazuo had jumped up and said that he should return back to the states to finish his studies. After all, everyone else was capable of protecting themselves. They had done it before the Terrans had come into their lives and would continue to do so AFTER the Terrans left. It was then that what should have been obvious became painfully obvious. Kazuo's dislike of Mamoru was because he was Endymion; because he was Terran. That resulted in a fight about her own protection. Not that she really needed it now…

+flashback+

"I'm supposed to protect her!" Mamoru stood up from his seated position.

"No you're not. They are." Kazuo motioned to the Senshi. "I am."

"And so am I!"

Kazuo snorted. "Oh like you've been doing such a KILLER job at protecting her! Don't think just because I wasn't here I didn't see everything that happened. Because I did. I saw all of the times when you SHOULD have been protecting her and you weren't. I saw all of the times she was captured or hurt because you failed to do what you claim is your job! The job of a protector is to keep your charge from _harm_. Not get them hurt OR hurt them yourself!"

"Oh really? And what have you been doing this whole time huh? Where have you been? Not doing your job?" Mamoru sneered.

Kazuo just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I was on the outer edges of the system. Doing what the Outer Senshi could not while they were here helping my sister."

"Yet Chaos still got through!"

"People grow through conflict Mamoru-san. I cannot kill all of the enemies. If I did, none of you would have made it this far because you would be powerless. Weak. Or should I say they would be. Just go back to the states. She doesn't need you to protect her anymore."

"Oh? And she needs you?"

"No."

"What?"

"I am not here to protect her. I am here to HELP her. And you do nothing but stand there and toss roses and spout ridiculous lines of what you think is help."

Two snorted laughs interrupted Mamoru before he could reply.

Makoto turned red and Haruka just shook with laughter.

"What? He's right! OW!" Haruka rubbed the back of her head. "Michi why did you do that!"

"No matter how right Kazu-kun might be it does not give you the right to agree!" Michiru chided her girlfriend. Since her brother had been back, it was like he had been with them the whole time. All of the girls called him Kazu-kun.

"How right he might be?" Mamoru shouted.

"Of course he's right." Rei spoke up. "Usagi does not need you to protect her anymore. She is perfectly capable. You were dead when the end of the battle came, but we weren't. Usagi stood next to Kazu-kun and did what not even Galaxia could do." The others minus Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"All of you agree with him? You've all turned against me?"

"I was never with you…"Haruka mumbled. "OW!" Michiru just smiled as she pinched Haruka's arm.

"Just go back to the states Mamo-chan… you need to finish your studies." She finally spoke up. "Besides you should be done in a few years. And we will call you if we really need you."

"Usako?"

"Be sure to call and let me know you made it. Kay?" She just smiled.

+end flashback+

So Mamoru had left for the states dejected because it was obvious he wasn't needed anymore. In all honesty she hadn't needed him to protect her since after Wiseman. It was then that she started recognizing that she couldn't just sit back and allow her friends to do all the fighting. Not when ChibiUsa had been captured and turned against them. So she started focusing on getting control over her powers and not relying on the crystal or Mamoru as much. He didn't really notice that much. Well that wasn't true, he did notice, he was just in complete denial about her not really needing him. The others had noticed it, and had gladly helped their Hime come into her own as a Sailor Senshi.

It had caused a rift to start forming between the two "star crossed lovers". She acted as if she was upset with him leaving for the states. And she acted as if she was thrilled about him asking her to marry him when he returned, but she wasn't. She was relieved in all honesty. Though he was in denial that didn't mean he didn't say anything to her. They had argued about quite often and it drove her nuts.

Rolling her eyes she pushed the thought of her future husband to the back of her mind and looked around her room. The walls were a dark navy blue with vertical metallic silver stripes each about two inches wide. The floors were a dark cherry wood as was all of her furniture. Her bed was a platform bed with a silver satin comforter with dark navy percale [A.N. the FINEST sheets available almost silk-like in feel.] sheets that were 500 thread count. Kazuo had insisted on giving her the best things life could offer. She was a hime and needed to be treated like one. She wasn't quite comfortable with it. She had always had nice things growing up, their family wasn't poor, but he insisted that he had missed doting on her like he used to.

At first it had been little things like jewelry and purses. Her parents didn't ask thinking it was Mamoru sending her gifts as a way of making up for not being there. Then it had moved to clothes and even an iPod touch and an iPhone and a laptop to go with the iPod. That was when they started to question her. She was shocked when they had asked her if an older man was giving her gifts. As if she would lower herself that way! Of course there had been older men who had been sick enough to offer things like that, but she always turned them down.

She started lying saying Mamoru was sending her gifts. And she got an after school job, and started saving the allowance she got from chores and the good grades she had finally started to make. That all came to a crashing halt when they had caught her being dropped off from school by Kazuo. They told her to stop seeing him or she was out of the house. She refused to stop seeing him. He was her brother and was a hell of a lot nicer to her than Shingo ever was. So they told her to pack her things and go. But Kazuo couldn't help her. So the others did. She had never witnessed a more tense moment in her life, and had never seen her parents shrink back in fear from anyone. But the glares the girls gave them made them shrink back in fear. Especially the glares from Haruka and Michiru. Her parents knew they were lesbians, but had never said anything about it.

So here she was staying in the pint house apartment Kazuo somehow managed to afford. Well she knew how he got it. There was enough galactic money back on the moon that he had converted into all of the major currencies of Earth. She and her brother had enough money to rival the Briefs family! She blushed as she thought of Trunks. She knew she shouldn't, after all Goten had warned her that Trunks was as big of a player as he [Goten] had pretended to be. But there was just something about him. A part of her balked at the idea; Luna had told all of them of the war between the Saiyajins and those who went against her mother's wishes. It was the same war that had ended with her brother and Rie's cousin Hizashi to be banished from the kingdom. Well, Kazuo was the only one who returned to be banished… but she knew deep down this group of Saiyajins was different. After all they had mated with humans and had children. She just hoped that she could convince Kazuo of that.

Suddenly she noticed that she and Kazuo weren't alone. She felt that the others were there as well. Why didn't they wake her up? Slipping out of bed she quietly opened the door and snuck down the hall. She almost giggled as the Mission Impossible song started playing in her head. As she got closer she could hear them talking.

"She's really come into her own…" Minako spoke sounding as if she had just been scolded.

"Yes she has and I'm proud of her; proud of all of you. But the truth is as soon as you found out that she was Serenity you should have asked her to step down. Someone like her isn't meant to fight. Her soul was made to heal, not destroy." Kazuo spoke sternly. "Now it will be almost impossible to get her to stop. I highly doubt you could get her to."

They wanted her to step down? After all she did? Why?

"She needs to focus on becoming Queen not a soldier." Setsuna spoke up. "She will have to step down from her position when the time comes as it is."

"Didn't you just hear him Setsuna? It's gunna be damn near impossible to get her to step down! And I for one don't want to see her face when you tell her that… I couldn't do that to her. Even if she didn't have it during the Silver Millennium, that broach is her birthright!" Haruka slammed her fist on the table. There was a murmur of agreement around the kitchen. Usagi had to smile at that. But the smile quickly faded at Setsuna's next comment.

"She will have to if she is to become the great queen that she was prophesized to be. And it will have to be us to help her see that. If not there will be no Crystal Tokyo."

"Is that all you care about?" Haruka jumped up sending her chair sliding back. "It's always Crystal Tokyo this, Crystal Tokyo that! What about Usagi huh? What about what she wants to do!"

"She was not prophesized to be a great queen." Luna spoke up.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Shhhhh or you'll wake her up!"

"That's right…" Minako spoke. "When we went to the moon… Queen Selenity said with maturity you will become the great leader you were born and prophesized to be…" Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes thinking on what had just been said. "What if," she continued, "What if great leader doesn't mean she will be a great queen? What if it meant she was to become what she is now?"

"That makes sense." Ami spoke

"Let's face it; at first I know we all had our doubts about any of it. But when you think on it originally she wasn't a Sailor Senshi… how would she know what to act like? We ran off our instincts as Senshi because of our past lives. She didn't fight during the Silver Millennium, so of course her instincts would be mixed. Her soul didn't know fighting, so it had to get used to it."

"Preposterous." Setsuna scoffed. "Even if that mess is true it means nothing."

"That _preposterous mess_ Setsuna was prophesized by our greatest seer! The _same _seer that told us of The Fall and the mother of the seer that told us about the fall of our own Prince and greatest Senshi!" Luna hissed. "Things that _you_ _couldn't _see with your precious Time Gate. Queen Kasai of Mars was a powerful seer, and Rei in time will regain her sight as well. And I will not listen to you badmouth them!"

"I agree with Minako." Rei finally spoke her voice hard. Usagi could tell Rei was holding back from saying what she really wanted to say to Setsuna. "And Ami is right too. Yeah so she wasn't the best fighter to begin with…we weren't exactly helping her though. We could have helped her along. Imagine where she could be in power if we had helped! Instead we just yelled at her and even laughed at her…" Rei finished in a whisper. Usagi's eyes began to tear up. She had never heard Rei speak of her like that. "I'm with Haruka. I could never take away what is rightfully hers. She has earned the right to carry it time and time again. She's died for us, killed for us. Things she should have never had to do. She would have willingly given up her position as Sailor Moon in the beginning… I know she would have. But now, well good luck getting the broach from her; it never leaves her person. NEVER. And I'll personally stop you if I have to. I loved and respected Serenity. But it's Usagi that I would follow to Hell and back; _have_ followed to Hell and back. She is far more powerful than Serenity ever was." Another murmur of agreement rand through the group.

"I get it now!" Minako jumped up.

"Get what?" Hotaru asked.

"I had wondered what was causing the rift between Usagi and Mamoru. I could feel it, their bond was slowly vanishing. Like Rei-chan pointed out, Usagi doesn't need him to protect her. She hasn't needed him for some time. The more independent she became the weaker their bond became."

"I foresee changes… big ones…"Rei whispered suddenly.

"Yes… I can feel it in the sea…its restless…" Michiru added.

"So is the wind…"

"And the shadows…" Hotaru and Kazuo added.

"Whatever changes might happen… I'll follow her where ever she goes." Makoto ground out.

The other didn't get a chance to agree before a sob suddenly leaped from her mouth. She flung herself around the corner and at the nearest person. Which happened to be Rei.

"Thank you!" She sobbed out. "Thank you for defending me and what I want!"

Rei laughed. "We'd do anything for you Odango!"

"YEAH!" The girls chorused. [A.N. Minus Setsuna of course… BLEH!]

Kazuo touched her shoulder. "And don't ever think otherwise…"

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*(

**Uzume: There. Of course when you start with a sad beginning that pulls at your heartstrings you gotta have a happy ending that does the same. No this fic will not be centered around Usagi. I will throw her POV in there but this isn't her time to take all of the lime light. It's Goten's turn. As you can tell this isn't a Mamoru or Setsuna friendly fanfic. When you think of it, Usagi is a person too ppl. As she grows, she will grow out of her childish ways. So in some ways you can take that as not needing her protector.**

**The quote in the beginning is mine. Kazuo means first born son. And apparently so does shiro according to a list I looked at…but I'm using it as white… so his name is translated as First born son of the moon. And his middle name is white. He's kind of a contradiction as you will find out. His middle name and appearance contradict his powers and personality. And don't worry. Goten won't stay sad for long. I can't leave one of my favorite Z boys sad. **

**I love the Truten yaoi. I really do. But this time I needed to have Trunks straight. OH!** THE FIRST PERSON WHO FIGURES OUT WHAT GOHAN IS TALKING ABOUT GETS TO CHOOSE GOTEN'S FIRST LEMONY GOODNESS SCENE' CONTENT!

**Speaking of lemon scenes. If anyone and I mean anyone who is good at writing them within the boundaries of 's rules is willing to help me, let me know! Please! Because I cannot write one… it's childish, but I can't keep myself from laughing as I write them and as a result they turn out crappy. It's sad that at 21 I can't write my own lemons without laughing. But hey…not everyone is made out for it!**


	2. Encounters in the Dark

**Uzume: Okay so this is the second chapter to Mad World. I hope you like it. I guess I should mention that when I said this story would have underage sex it's because Goten starts off as 15 in this story.**

**Okay I had a reviewer that has begged me not to yank this off if someone underage reads this. And while that reviewer did have a good point about this being close to real life, the ratings for the stories on this site say that rated M is 16 and older. I'm fine with that age, but 15 or younger I WILL yank the story. I'm just going by this site's rules. So I'm sorry for those who are the right age, but if I find that someone 15 or younger is reading I will yank it. **

**And while my stuff isn't as graphic as some of the stuff I like to read, seeing as how I can't write a lemon without laughing, if I can ever get over it I do plan on starting graphic scenes. As an aunt I would just die if I ever saw my niece or nephew reading this stuff before they are at least 16. Even then the content of what I have planned for this story is something most adults can't even deal with.**

**I love all my readers, so far I have yet to have anyone ever say anything other than positive about any of my stories. And I hope it never comes to me having to pull a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ or any other anime/manga mentioned. I also do not own the song Mad World.**

**!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$#Q!ERTYU**

**It's funny how they think that calling people like us faggot or queer will hurt. The only people it hurts are those who cannot accept the truth. I accepted what I was a long time ago. –Kazuo Shiro Tsukino**

Kazuo was lounging on his bed trying to ignore the feelings that kept smashing into him. He didn't understand why he had empathic powers he wasn't Venusian. Well okay so he _was_ the nephew of Queen Ai of Venus. But still. Whatever had made this person hurt was great enough to cause them to almost completely break. Almost. There was still something there… something stubborn that refused to give up. But he knew with time even that part would die out.

**All around me are familiar faces**  
**worn out places, worn out faces**  
**Bright and early for the daily races**  
**Going nowhere, going nowhere**  
**Their tears are filling up their glasses**  
**No expression, no expression**  
**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow**  
**No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

How he wished he could help that person. It was a bit selfish but the pain he was feeling because of it made it impossible to concentrate on anything. There for a while it was flashes of pain. Now it was constant. Kami he needed a vacation. They all did. Hmmm where to go…what planet was nice this time of year? Cathar? He could visit Atsureki and see how Kouen was. That was a thought. Well… he might not be so welcomed…her parents hadn't exactly liked him.

It's not his fault he didn't wanna marry her. She was a sweet girl. Sweet as any princess of an animalistic race can get. He just… wasn't attracted to her. Not that he was attracted to anything female. But he did love her. If he had to choose a woman, any woman to be with, it would be her.

Shaking his head he tried to ignore the next rush of sadness that hit him so he could take a nap. He was exhausted. Coming back to Tokyo after all of these years had taken a toll on his psyche. He couldn't meditate worth a shit. Even Rei couldn't help him clear his mind. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he was able to clear his mind of any thoughts and drift off in to sleep. The next thing he knew he was in a familiar inky blackness that never ended. Any minute now his mother or someone else would pop up and speak to him.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice echoed. "Is anyone there?" The figure of a young boy slowly started to appear. No that wasn't right he had to be at least 15. And he was…a _Saiyajin_! Using the darkness to his advantage he stepped back into the shadows.

"Seriously is anyone there?" he started to sound almost panicked.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the dark Saiyajin?" Kazuo sneered.

"How do you know what I am?" Goten turned around trying to spot him.

"I can clearly see you Saiyajin. And you didn't answer my question."

"I have a name. It's Son Goten. And no I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Good." Kazuo laughed. He smirked at the confused look on Goten's face. "It's not the dark you should be afraid of." Stepping forward into a nearby shadow, he reappeared close to Goten. "It's what's in it that you should be afraid of." He whispered in the shorter boy's ear making him jump. Before Goten could turn around he stepped into the darkness laughing.

"Show yourself!"

"Why? Having a hard time _Saiyajin_? And where's your tail boy?"

"Would you stop calling me that? And it was cut off when I was born!"

"Why would they cut your tail off? The tail makes the Saiyajin!" Kazuo mocked him.

"Because…it was a danger to our home…"

"What type of Saiyajin are you? No tail? A danger to your home? Since when have Saiyajins cared about the world around them?"

"I'm a half Saiyajin! And I live on Chikyuu and we protect its people!"

"Protect? You mean conquered."

"No! We live in peace with the humans. We have since my father was a child."

"Pfft. Peaceful Saiyajins. What a contradiction. Tell that to all of my people who DIED because of your people's insatiable thirst for war! Tell that to all the planets that fell during the Saiyajin War!"

"What? I had nothing to do with that! None of us did! Well… Vegeta might have! But not the rest of us! I've never even heard of the Saiyajin War."

"What type of Saiyajin are you? Never heard of your people's conquest that nearly destroyed the whole universe?"

"I told you I'm half Saiyajin." Goten looked around again. "And half human."

Kazuo couldn't believe it. Getting a closer look at him, he could tell that he wasn't full blooded. He lacked most of the sharp angles in his face. Even his skin wasn't the same shade of tan. And his body, though built wasn't as massive as those that he had seen in the war. He had killed enough of them to know what they looked like. Then suddenly it hit him. All of the pain and suffering. It was him.

**And I find it kind of funny**  
**I find it kind of sad**  
**The dreams in which I'm dying **  
**Are the best I've ever had**  
**I find it hard to tell you**  
**I find it hard to take**  
**When people run in circles**  
**It's a very very, mad world, mad world**

"It's you…"

"Huh?"

"What is it that could make you hurt so much?" Kazuo asked before he could stop himself.

"None of your damn business!" Goten growled.

"Well it is my damn business when I can feel it all the way across the damn universe! I can't concentrate because of it!" He suddenly appeared before the demi saiyajin. He hadn't dropped the shadows so all Goten could see was a shadow figure with sapphires for eyes.

"You…you can feel it?"

"Yes and it's a pain in the ass! If a youma were to come out of nowhere and your pain hit me I could die!" Kazuo hissed.

"A youma?" Goten tilted his head.

"It's a-"

"I know what a youma is. I have friends who fight them."

"How would you? There are no youma where you are. Youma live in the inner rim not the outer rim!"

"The what? What the hell are you talking about? And I know because my friends are Sailor Scouts."

Kazuo scoffed "Sailor Scouts would never befriend Saiyajins."

"Shows what you know." Goten smirked. "I'm friends with eight Sailor Scouts. Well…I don't even know if they are alive anymore or not…they are in the middle of a war…" If it was possible the boys eyes dimed even more. Kazuo knew it was wrong. For some reason he knew that Goten's eyes shouldn't be that dim.

He sighed. "What were their names? I can tell you how the war is going and if they are alive."

Goten looked up and smiled a huge smile, "Really?"

Kazuo just nodded. When Goten started listing off the names and Senshi titles he about died.

"Usagi, she's Sailor Moon. Minako, she's Sailor Venus. Rei, she's Sailor Mars. Makoto, she's Sailor Jupiter. Ami, she's Sailor Mercury. Hotaru, she's Sailor Saturn. Haruka, she's Sailor Uranus. And Michiru, she's Sailor Neptune."

Kazuo just stared at him shocked. He could tell this wasn't a lie. The feeling he was getting from Goten was hope. He was excited.

"Hello?"

"You forgot one…" Kazuo spoke. His voice was dry.

"What?" Goten took a step back.

"There are nine of them…Setsuna of Pluto. Plus the younger one from the future Sailor Chibi Moon."

"I never met her…Usagi told me about her…and Setsuna…she didn't like me…she didn't like any of us…"

"They are alive…they won…" a million thoughts started floating around his head. The girls had made friends with _Saiyajins_? But his thoughts were cut off when Goten let out a whoop.

"Really? AWSOME! Wait till I tell dad and Gohan! Oh and Trunks…" he trailed off here and Kazuo was hit with sadness again. Suddenly he was shaken out of his sleep.

Sitting up he could hear the girls laughing in the living room. After the impromptu meeting this morning all of the girls had moved to the living room to talk. Setsuna had left because it became obvious that she wasn't wanted. Oh those girls had a lot to answer.

Standing up he yanked his door open and stormed to the living room. All of the girls stopped laughing and looked up at his furious face.

"Kazu-kun what's wrong?" Hotaru asked. The shadows around him were swirling. It was a disturbing sight.

"Mind telling me _HOW _and _WHY _you made friends with _Saiyajins_?" he ground out.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. But Saiyajins? REALLY?" The girls shrunk back from the irate Kuro Lunarian. His normally baby blue eyes had turned black. Catching himself he took a few deep breaths. "Sorry… it's just…Saiyajins…really?"

"Kazuo…" Usagi spoke quietly. "I know it's hard to understand… especially after what happened… but they helped us train for the fight with Chaos…they are the strongest fighters in the universe. They've defeated countless enemies in the name of justice." She smiled sweetly. "Goku is such a pure soul…yet he would kill for his own family. Die for them. He has two son's Gohan and Goten. And they are both just as kind. Gohan is smart and loves books. And Goten is just sweet. And Trunks…" here she blushed and the other girls started poking her. "Trunks is brave. He and Goten are best friends." Kazuo narrowed his eyes. He doubted from the way Goten had reacted to when he started speaking about this Trunks that they were best friends. "And Vegeta… well Vegeta is a little rough around the edges but he's a proud man and though he doesn't say it I know he loves his wife Bulma. I think you would like them Kazu I think you really would. They are honorable."

"She is right." Artemis spoke up. "They are nothing like the Saiyajins from the war. Maybe it is life amongst humans or maybe it's just the fact that they are the only Saiyajins left. Besides I doubt they would know anything about you. It's been a thousand years. The only one who might would be Vegeta and I doubt Goku would let him do anything."

"Besides…that's what we were just talking about…we wanted to see them again… I wanna see Goten again." Minako smiled and all the girls nodded.

"He your boyfriend?" Kazuo's white brows rose. All the girls started laughing then.

"God no! Let's just say that Goten isn't interested in ANY of them. Any girl for that matter." Haruka laughed.

"You mean he's?"

"Yep."

"I wonder if he told them…" Makoto asked.

Kazuo looked out the window. If he _was_ maybe that was what the pain he felt was…and why it felt so familiar. "I think he did…"

"What? How do you know?" Rei asked.

"Ever since I was on my way back, I've felt this…sadness…this _pain_." He continued to look outside the window. "You wondered how I knew about them? I just spoke to him in the shadow realm… I dunno how but he connected with the shadows… and he had that same pain rolling off of him…and his eyes… they were so dull… especially when he mentioned Trunks."

"Oh no…"

Minako jumped up and grabbed Kazuo's hand. Closing her eyes she allowed her empathic powers to link with his. She snatched his hands from his and started crying. "How could he?"

"What? What is it?" Ami asked.

"Trunks! He…THAT JACKASS!"

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Goten told them all right." She sobbed. "Chichi freaked. Gohan and Goku accepted him. Trunks found out and confronted him, but when Goten told him to accept him or fuck off… he… he hesitated. They haven't talked since. Goten is in such pain right now!" She just sat on the floor and sobbed.

"Well that just tells us that we need to go see him! He needs us!" Haruka jumped up and looked at Kazuo. "Of all of us here Kazu, you me and Michi know what he's going through. He needs us. He needs the strength we can give him. He needs family. Just imagine all the pain we went through. He doesn't deserve what happened to us to happen to him. Especially since the one person who he really wanted to accept him DIDN'T."

"Why ask me?" he sighed. He knew he would go. Saiyajin or not… something about the fact that the kid was losing his family all because of something he couldn't help, just pulled at him. After all he had been there.

"Because Setsuna won't take us…" Michiru answered. "She didn't like any of them. And as you know it will ruin the time stream if we go back. And you can get us there."

"But we have to." Hotaru added.

"He needs us." Usagi whispered.

He looked out of the window and sighed. This was gunna get complicated.

"Why don't we bring them here?" Usagi smiled. The others looked at each other then all started talking at once.

"That would be awesome!"

"YEAH!"

"They can see what our world looks like!"

"AWSOME!"

Kazuo sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day. "I'll need one of you to go with me so they don't kill me by mistake…"

"I'll go!" Minako jumped up. It was decided.

**Children waiting for the day they feel good**  
**Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday**  
**And I feel the way that every child should**  
**Sit and listen, sit and listen**  
**Went to school and I was very nervous**  
**No one knew me, no one knew me**  
**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson**  
**Look right through me, look right through me**

He was back in the shadow realm. He was watching a memory from the Saiyajin War. It was the last battle before he returned without the others. He watched as the last Saiyajin fell and their side cheered. Then it switched to his trail. He remembered how he felt as he turned and left his mother's kingdom for the last time. There was no sadness… no anger… just… nothing. He had thought of joining the others, but caught a hint of darkness approaching. So he had stayed and waited. He didn't have long to wait. When Queen Matallia attacked he joined what was left of the Royal Guard on the front line. They had been shocked to see him there. He said nothing to them just brandished his sword at the enemy that dared to ruin his sister's birthday.

"Was that The Fall?" He flinched as Goten's voice came to his ears. He knew Goten couldn't see his face. But he was visible instead of in the shadows like before. All he could see was his white hair and pale skin.

"Yes." He choked out.

"You were there?"

"I was…"

"So you knew the girls?"

"Yes…"

"How are they doing?" Goten scuffed his shoe on the floor.

"They were gunna come see you... but they have decided that all of you need to see them." Goten gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes… I would warn your friend…Trunks was it? They are out for blood."

"What? Why?"

"They know…" Goten gasped again. "And they are not happy with how he reacted."

"How…"

"I am an empath Goten…as I said I could feel your pain across the universe…"

"But how do they know?"

"Because I told them… well all I told them was that something happened. I didn't know what it was. It was Minako that found out. As you know she is an empath as well…she was able to see what happened though my touch." He kept his gaze ahead not looking at the younger boy.

"You're with them?"

"Yes. I am bringing Minako with me so your friends won't attack me… I assume it will be daylight on your planet…you told your family about them being alive?" Goten just nodded. Kazuo and smiled. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted before…I lose myself to my past sometimes… and after fighting the Saiyajins like I did…" he shook his head. "Of all people I should know that people are not what they seem…"

Goten laughed and put his hand behind his head. "It's alright. It's not the first time we've been attacked because we were Saiyajins. And I'm sure it won't be the last!"

Kazuo shook his head. "Will you be staying with them?" It was an innocent question, but one that could be read in so many ways. And it threw Kazuo off. Goten actually sounded like he wanted see him. The feeling he was getting from him…it was nervous… and he was fidgeting. Oh how he wished he could read minds!

"I might." He had to admit that the kid was cute. He shook his head. No he can't think like that. "I just might."

**And I find it kind of funny**  
**I find it kind of sad**  
**The dreams in which I'm dying**  
**Are the best I've ever had**  
**I find it hard to tell you**  
**I find it hard to take**  
**When people run in circles**  
**It's a very very, mad world, mad world**  
**Enlarge your world, mad world**

!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$E#W#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^

**Uzume: Okay I was told that it would be best if I ended it right here. And I think so too. I think by now you should have a good idea of where I'm going with this story. I you don't then read the chapter again -_-.**

**Kazuo: Seriously when is the juicy stuff comin?**

**Goten: YEAH!**

**Uzume: If anyone ever says they wanna help me '-_-**

**Kazuo: Please help her she's sad and pathetic and can't write lemons… and if you don't we won't get laid!**

**Goten: I don't wanna die a virgin ya know!**

**Uzume: HEY!**

**Kazuo & Goten march off the stage: WE WANT LEMONS! WE WANT LEMONS!**

**Uzume: No respect… I introduced them and they treat me like this…Please for the sake of my sanity and me keeping them alive and not throwing shit at them…HELP ME!**


	3. Dead Inside

**Uzume Tsuki: Okey dokey pokey. I really don't care if people are reading this or not. This is one of those stories that is stuck in my mind. And I go over and over and over what I think should happen before I finally write it down. Like with all of my stories. LOL.**

**Expect there to be some Trunks hating in this chapter. But have no fear our dear loveable purple haired wonder will not be hated for long. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ or any other anime/manga mentioned.**

**!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&***

**Am I truly insane? What if it is you who is the insane one? What if what you call insanity is merely creativity, imagination and genius? A creative, imaginative genius that knows no bounds. If so, then yes. I am insane. It is safe to say that I would rather be insane any day, than be like you sitting there day to day following the masses of mindless fools. – Hizashi Sekaino**

Kazuo stood in the middle of the park late the next night. Apparently Ami had been able to find out that the time differences on the planets were exactly opposite. Since it was midnight here it would be noon there. They had decided that they would stay on the moon. And since it was inevitable that Setsuna would find out, she was asked to create a rift in one of the closets of his apartment that led to the moon. She strangely agreed. He had a bad feeling about this. They would all meet on the moon…

"Are you ready Minako?" He looked at his youngest cousin. She nodded quickly. "Alright hold your breath…I'll try landing as close to them as possible…." He grabbed her hand then stepped forward. He concentrated enough that he was able to land in the shadow of a cliff that was about a hundred yards away.

"Wow…" Minako looked around. They were still in the shadows. "It's actually light…"

He smiled. "Yeah I think the shadow traps the light enough to have it reflect… alright hold your breath again…" He pulled her through the shadows but kept them wrapped around himself. To them it would seem like Minako came out of nowhere.

They had been standing here for about thirty minutes. And it was getting _hot_. Goten had to listen to Yamcha yammer on about all the hot girls that they would see. The idiot wouldn't shut up! This was already awkward! He hadn't seen Trunks since he was bodily thrown out of the Son household. And it was painful to see him. Trunks had looked at him once, but flinched and looked away when all he received was a glare.

None of the others however seemed to know. So that meant that even though Trunks did what he did, he didn't tell. But they did notice something was wrong. And they wouldn't stop asking him about it either. Of course his normally sunny nature had disappeared all together. He wasn't about to tell them what had happened. And they found out quickly that maybe talking to a pissed off demi Saiyajin wasn't the smartest idea.

He did get the shock of his life when Vegeta walked by and said. "The brat's an idiot. Give it time boy." That had actually made his day a little better knowing that the father figure he had for the first eight years of his life accepted him.

He was nervous. And he didn't know why. He figured that the girls wouldn't hurt Trunks too badly. So that wasn't it. He was actually curious to see what Kazuo really looked like. He had tried to get a good look at his face, but Kazuo had kept it out of sight.

They all felt the pressure of Chi in the back of their heads. Though where it was coming from they couldn't tell.

"GUYS!" They all turned to see Minako come running out of the shadows of the nearby cliff. However one shadow didn't disappear, even in the sunlight. And it took the form of a body.

"Kazuo…" Goten whispered. The shadow figure looked at him then seemed to glare over his shoulder. He was glaring at Trunks. That made him feel slightly better. And he smiled for the first time in days.

Minako ran up to them and stopped with a huge grin, which disappeared as soon as she saw Trunks. Before anyone could react she marched up to him and slapped him across the face. "HOW DARE YOU!" She hissed. All Trunks could do was hold his red cheek and gape.

"What was that about?" Yamcha asked. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." Gohan spoke. "Are we going or what?"

"RIGHT!" Minako nodded "Everyone hold hands or shoulders!" She added for Vegeta's benefit as he started to pitch a fit about holding hands. "And hold your breath! Moon Kingdom here we come!"

When everyone was ready they all held their breath and walked into the shadow. Before they knew it they were standing in the middle of a garden.

"Home sweet home…" Kazuo finally spoke. He turned to Minako, "The others are coming…see ya around…" he stepped back into the shadows fully disappearing.

"Don't mind him…he's a loner…but do be careful…he _will _pop up out of nowhere and give you a heart attack just for the fuck of it." The others came running towards them waving. There was a round of hugs. All the girls however avoided hugging Trunks. Usagi walked up to him slowly before she reared back and slapped him herself before she turned on her heel and hugged Goten. The whole area was quiet.

"Whoa…" Haruka whistled. There was a snicker from the shadows.

"Okay is it attack Trunks day?" Krillin asked.

Trunks looked heartbroken. Rei sneered at him and whispered, "Just imagine how he felt."

Goten smiled again. Oh it was great to have the "whole world" on your side. Trunks was used to getting what he wanted, and getting away with everything. And even Usagi was pissed at him! This would be fun after all.

Everyone had settled in and had being given the grand tour. They were currently all sitting in that apartment living room. Amazingly they all fit. "Okay… so the dark door way... Don't go in it unless you want to be lost in the time stream forever."

"Wow…really?"

"Killer…"

"Hmph."

"Yes those are the Time Gates. It's Setsuna's domain." Usagi nodded.

"Yet another reason to stay away…" Gohan mumbled.

She giggled and looked up as Kazuo passed with his earbuds stuffed in his ears. He had something blaring out of his ipod. He stopped and looked at everyone.

"Guys…this is my brother… Kazuo…"

Goten looked up. That's what he looked like? He had seen the back of his head in that dream before he disappeared again…wow… and he was tall…taller than his dad! While Usagi's hair was silver, his was white. His eyes were a darker blue than Usagi's, and had this… darkness to them. His gaze was like a caress from velvet.

"Wow…and I thought Goku was tall…" Krillin looked up and fell over. Kazuo snorted and stepped into the shadows shocking everyone. But not before stopped and looking at Goten and smiled.

"How did he do that!" Yamcha freaked out.

"He controls the shadows. He was the one who brought you here." Hotaru spoke up from the doorway.

Luna trotted in. "He is the crown prince of the Lunar kingdom."

"He _was._" Setsuna corrected.

"What do you mean was?" Goku asked.

"He was banished." She said simply. "For going to war when the Queen forbade it."

"War?"

"The Saiyajin War…" Goten whispered.

"How do you know about that boy?" Vegeta looked at him confused.

"Uhhhhh…."

Usagi giggled. "He told you didn't he? In the shadows when he talked to you?" Goten nodded. "I'm surprised he told you… he doesn't normally talk about it… "

"And with a Saiyajin no less…" Vegeta mused.

"Well he wasn't exactly nice to begin with…" Goten grumbled.

"I know. He blew up at us after he woke up…" Haruka said as she walked in and plopped down. "Never seen him that pissed before…never wanna see it again…."

There was a collective murmur of agreement amongst the girls as they all sat down.

"So he doesn't like Saiyajins?" Bulma asked.

"He's agreed to play nice…" Usagi said. "As long as they do the same…"

"A word of caution though…if I may…" Luna spoke as she looked at Goten. "You seem to have managed to…_catch_ his interest. Kazuo can be very…convincing… he is quite charismatic, it is what made him such a successful leader…and after the war…well Kazuo has always had a dark soul."

"What do you mean?"

"Hotaru is he?" Luna looked up.

"He isn't here." She smiled.

"Well I'm guessing that most of you don't know anything about the war…seeing as how you grew up on Chikyuu." Luna looked around at all of them. "While it was not a time of lasting peace, the universe was relatively peaceful. However it seems that even the random wars did not satisfy the Saiyajins. So they started their own campaign against the universe. Our Queen however counseled caution and patience too…asses the Saiyajin threat. As it was in the last war our kingdom fought in, King Kuro died. Queen Selenity was not eager to jump into another war." She paused and looked around once more as if she was paranoid. "King Kuro died when Kazuo was just ten years old. When that happened the young prince was thrust into a position of power that he wasn't exactly ready for." Here she smiled sadly. "He had always been an exceptional fighter, trained by his own father and the King of Saturn. But exceptional or not he was not ready for the power or position the death of his father put him in. With great power comes great responsibility. And for one so young to be thrust into a position where something so great was put on his shoulders… well it could break anyone. And power can sometimes blind a person." She looked off as if remembering a long lost memory.

"As the war raged closer many feared that it would reach our home front. The Martians, Jovians, Uranians, and even some of the Venusians argued that it would be best to meet them head on. The Queen kept her stance on the issue. Two young warriors however, refused to sit by and watched the universe burn. Prince Kazuo and Princess Hizashi. Hizashi was the Princess of the Solar Kingdom and cousin to Rei. So they left in the dead of night in case someone decided to stop them. From the stories I heard they challenged the Saiyajin fierceness and brutality on the battle field with a viciousness of their own. Their entrance into the conflict marked the true beginning and end of the war." She smiled. "It was a young prince and general of a pacifist kingdom and a Sailor Senshi who drove them back. Two beings that supposedly could not kill. Many people thought the Saiyajins lost the war. The Saiyajins taught those two much through battle. And it was so that Kazuo and Hizashi discovered their true natures in the crusade. The battle did not consume them, but taught them, defined them. As they fought the Saiyajins battle after battle they grew to despise weakness. Just as the Saiyajins did. In the end the Saiyajins taught them through conflict. Shaped them." She looked at Setsuna. "Would you be so kind as to play that first battle?"

Setsuna looked at the guardian cat for a few seconds before she granted her request. The others watched as a portal formed and started showing a small memory like on a TV screen. It was a battle field on a desert planet. The sun was high and the Saiyajins were devastating the battle field. Suddenly there was a bright flash and everything one the battle field stopped. When the light cleared, a tall young man stood in silver armor. He wasn't what shocked both sides. What shocked them was beside him was a Sailor Senshi. She wore a white and red Sailor fuku and her red hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Whispers ran rampant on both sides. She looked from side to side at those on her side then looked at opposing side grinning. "ARE YOU READY!" Kazuo brandished his sword and she slammed her Sais into the ground before the battle started all over again. As the opposing sides met in a clash Setsuna ended the memory.

"That was the first real victory for our side. And it would be the last for the Saiyajins." They all froze and turned to see Kazuo leaning against the wall watching.

"Hotaru you were supposed to keep watch!" Minako hissed.

"I was watching!"

He laughed and waved his hands "Don't worry about it. I can barely remember half of those as it is."

Minako leaned over to Usagi and whispered in her ear. "He's strangely compliant right now… is he drunk?"

Usagi shrugged and looked at her brother who had a far off look on his face. "No…he's just remembering; reminiscing." She looked at everyone and spoke a little louder. "Well it's night time here. And I'm sure all of you have a bad case of jet lag with the difference. Just head back through the door, and any bedroom that isn't locked or doesn't look like it belongs to any of us can be used!" She smiled before jumping up and grabbing her brother's hand.

His eyes widened as he was yanked by his much smaller sister and he stumbled. "WHOOP!" Before they could both fall however, he yanked her up and tumbled into the shadows.

"Is he drunk again?" Haruka asked. "DAMNIT CAN'T HE SHARE?"

"Nah Usagi said he was reminiscing." Minako shook her head. "Sides, you know how he gets when he's drunk and that was nowhere near it."

"How does he get?" Bulma asked.

All the girls looked at each other trying to decide what to say.

"He's ummm…"

"Uhhh…"

"Errrr…" They all busted out laughing suddenly.

"Let's just say if you give him the right amount with time you can get him to strip VERY easily." Rei laughed. Minako and Haruka gagged.

"We don't wanna see our cousin strip!"

"Awww come on its hot!" Makoto laughed.

"ICK!" Minako shivered.

"No it's not!" Haruka covered her ears and ran out and pulled Michiru with her.

"How many tattoos does he have again?" Rei laughed and jumped up running after Haruka.

"I counted ten!" Ami smiled.

"Ami not you too?" Minako whined.

"I counted eleven." Hotaru pipped up making everyone stare at her.

Minako was flabbergasted. "HOTARU! You're too young to think about that!"

"What?" She shrugged. "Like Mako-chan said it's hot."

"SERIOUSLY GUYS!" Minako slapped her forehead and fell backwards. "It's not hot! Sides he's…" Hotaru, Makoto and Ami all tackled her and covered her mouth. "MMMPH!"

"He's what?" Chichi asked.

"NOTHING!" All the girls yelled and started dragging a kicking Minako out. "MMPH!"

Kazuo stuck his head out of a shadow scaring everyone. "What was all the yelling about? Oh sorry."

Goten looked up and smiled shocking his friends. "Well apparently if someone gets you drunk enough you'll strip." Kazsuo's face turned red.

"DAMNIT! NO ONE CAN KEEP A SECRET!" Kazuo kicked air.

"Then they started talking about how hot it was and how many tattoos you have."

Kazuo paused then looked up thoughtfully. "How many do I have? Hmmm… I don't remember…"

"Then Haruka ran out screaming and Minako started scolding Taru about counting your tattoos and started to say you were something but the other stopped her." Goten stopped thought a little bit then nodded. "Yep that's it."

"I'm what….OHHHH! YEAH! That." Kazuo just grinned and plopped down on the floor.

"Well what is it?" Yamcha asked. Kazuo just looked at him without smiling for a few seconds and answered in a deadpanned voice. "None-ya."

"What?"

"None ya damn business." He grinned and winked at Goten.

"What is it?" Goten asked quietly. Kazuo looked at him for a few seconds his eyes twinkled with something that scared Goten just a bit.

"I'm gay." The whole room fell silent.

"You mean…you're actually?" Krillen stammered.

Kazuo scowled at him and rolled his eyes. "I bat for the other team? I pitch? I catch? I'm a faggot? I'm queer? I like men yes. I mean shit… really? The only real friends I have are a group of girls who fight in miniskirts. And while that has the potential to be undeniably hot. I don't bend that way." He snorted and shook his head at the looks on their faces and smiled at Goten slightly.

"It's funny how they think that calling people like us faggot or queer will hurt. The only people it hurts are those who cannot accept the truth. I accepted what I was a long time ago. Oh and by the way…" he stared dead at Yamcha, "next time you call someone like me a faggot… you should know that you just called them a bundle of sticks you ignorant prick. Read a dictionary." Everyone just stared at him for a few minutes before Gohan just died laughing.

"Son Gohan what are you laughing at?" Chichi scolded.

"It's about damn time someone told the dumbass something like that!" He kept laughing and he pointed at Yamcha's horrified face.

"How did your family deal with it?" Goten asked so quietly even the Saiyajins had to strain to hear it.

Kazuo looked down at the floor. "They didn't…well Usagi could care less…she loves everyone. Even people who try and kill her."

"How did they find out?"

"Quite by accident… a friends cousin was in town… he was older…already in his twenties… I was fifteen… by that time I was already sure I was…he said he was having issues with his _girlfriend_ because he wasn't sure…so we hung out quite often…" he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "A friend of my parents happened to walk by the game parlor that me and my friends always hung out at… I happened to be there with him…and we were sitting quite close… apparently my parents were called… and well… in the end I was kicked out… I was on the street at fifteen."

He laughed then. "It is a scary thing to not be accepted; to know that those you love do not accept you for what you are. It leaves a void in ones soul; in ones psyche. It is a terrible pain to have to endure. In life all people want is to be accepted, especially by those who matter to you. But, then again… if they cannot accept you…do they truly matter?" he smiled at Goten who looked shocked as he recognized the last bit of what Kazuo said. Before anyone else could speak however he sunk into some shadows on the floor.

Goten was wondering the halls as quickly as he could while keeping track of where he was going. His mother was bothering him again about dating one of the girls and she just wouldn't listen to him! So he just took off hoping to lose her. He could still hear her calling his name. So he suppressed his ki and took off down another hall. He tried the handles on every door he passed. Nope locked. Locked. Nope. Nope. He passed the dreaded hallway to Setsuna's door and didn't look back. Finally he found an unlocked door and rushed in. Ever since Kazuo had just, brazenly admitted to being gay his mother hadn't shut up! Yamcha had kept yammering on about how sick it was while his dad and Gohan kept from trying to kill him. Trunks hadn't said anything, having been in his own world since Usagi slapped him. He couldn't help it. He felt sorry for his friend even though he knew he shouldn't.

He looked around the room and gasped. It was a bedroom colored in blues and blacks. It had bookshelves and armor and weapons lining the walls. There was a couch next to one of the shelves and a huge bed in the center. Suddenly something on the bed moved and groaned. He saw a shock of white hair move then go still.

Oh shit. He backed up towards the door slowly trying not to run into anything. As he reached the door he heard his mother run by screeching.

"You can use the couch…" Kazuo mumbled as he rolled back over and fell back into sleep. "I dun mind…"

How… ah his mother must have woken him up. Goten looked at the couch. It did look comfortable. And he was sleepy. Ah what the hell. He walked over and plopped down. Within minutes he was dozing off.

Kazuo was woken by banging on his door. "Kazu-kun! Kazu-kun wake up!"

"Wha, wha, wha?"

"Kazu-kun we need help! Goten's missing! Have you seen him?" He shot up and looked at the door. Missing? What? Then he looked at the couch. How did he… ohhhhh yeah he was hiding from his banshee of a mother. "Ahhh no I haven't… gimme a little bit and I'll help you look!"

He slid out of bed quickly and slid on some jeans before laying a blanket across the boy and smiled. He was actually snoring. Cute. "Just sleep. I won't let them find you just yet." He slid into the shadows and popped up in front of a panicked group. "Where was the last time you saw him?"

"Mom was bugging him about dating one of the girls and he just took off. She said she saw him take off down the hallway that Minako said led to your room. I can't even sense his ki." Gohan looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Kazuo placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You most likely wouldn't here. The whole palace was at one point in time warded. Most of the bed rooms still are so it's impossible to tell if anyone is in them unless you go in. So here's what we do. We split up, and check EVERY open door. It will take a while, but for all we know he found a room and fell asleep."

Somehow he got thrown in with Gohan and Trunks. It was tense, but he couldn't be sure if it was because they were both worried about Goten or because of what happened between Trunks and said missing boy. He looked at Trunks; he looked more panicked than Gohan. Ah…so he _was _sorry. He was just too damn stubborn to admit it. He'd have to play on that. They didn't speak for the longest time. He watched as they almost tore down doors to find him. "Don't worry." He finally said as they came to some windows overlooking the garden. He looked out into the garden.

"But he's.."

"He's fine."

"How do you know?" Trunks glared at him.

Kazuo just looked over his shoulder at him in a bored manner. "I'm an empath. If he wasn't fine, I would know. Well, let me rephrase that…if he was in trouble I would know."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it… you know what I mean. He is alive. But he isn't fine. The boy is barely hanging on to his own sanity. And you know why." Kazuo sneered. "As I said I'm an empath. I've felt every pain he's felt since the day it happened. I don't know why or how. But he's somehow connected himself to my shadows. Whatever he feels I feel. And let me tell you now…what he is feeling… _no one_ should feel." He turned and continued walking down the hall knowing they would follow.

"We already checked this hall!" Gohan sighed.

"You never know…" he just smiled. Suddenly he stopped and turned. "Tell me Trunks… have you ever been betrayed? And not that… fake betrayal you think you've been forced through… I'm talking the betrayal of a loved one… of a brother…" He looked into the demi saiyajins eyes. "No…you haven't… your soul isn't marked by it… When you go through a betrayal like that it marks your soul and leaves a scar. A scar that heals over time but still stings. I wish that you could feel what I feel coming from his soul. I wish you could hear it screaming in betrayal. Maybe then you would understand… I can see that your worried Trunks." as he reached forward Trunks stepped back but was stopped by Gohan who held him in place.

"What the fu-" Trunks started to struggle.

"Shut up Trunks." Gohan hissed and held him tighter.

Kazuo smiled sadly. "Just open your mind Trunks… it will be less painful and damaging if you do…" He reached forward and put both his hands on Trunks' temples. "Stop struggling…" he said softly as the others came around the corner. He closed his eyes and Trunks seized once. When he started screaming 'let go' Bulma tried to go to him but Vegeta stopped her.

"The boy needs this."

Kazuo held on until Trunks finally stopped moving and slumped. "Now… now you know how it feels. Now you know the betrayal of a brother and you feel what he felt." He let go and stepped back. "I suggest you work on getting Usagi back on your good side. And I suggest you do it fast. She forgives easily…but if you wait…it won't be so easy. And I believe you know the way to do it." He turned and stepped up to a door. It was the door to his bed room. He opened it and walked in. "I think it's safe for you to wake up now…"

"Your couch is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever slept on…" Goten grumbled.

"Yeah... ya have to forgive me I was half asleep when you barged in." He laughed. "Now… I think someone has something to say to you."

"Huh? Who?" Kazuo came out dragging Goten and let him go in front of Trunks. He walked over to the others and began ushering them out. "Come on people nothing to see. Let em talk it out."

"He was… he was in your damn room the whole damn time?" Minako screeched.

He looked un-phased by her outburst and just nodded. "The boy needed sleep Mina-chan… so I led y'all on a wild goose chase…" He smiled. "I believe I've done my good dead for the year."

Trunks stood awkwardly in front of Goten. He didn't know what to say. I'm sorry couldn't cover it enough. Not after what he had done. Would Goten even forgive him? He wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He had wanted to apologize from the beginning. But something in him just kept him back. And he had to watch as his best friend steadily fell into darkness. He felt helpless, even though he knew what to do to help. And now it might be too late.

"Goten I'm…" he started.

"I know." Goten smiled at him. Though it wasn't as blinding as before it was still a lot happier than it had been before. It wasn't forced. As much.

"You do?"

"Of course. I knew you were sorry, you were just too damn stubborn to admit it. I was just waiting for you to realize it. You are your father's son after all." Goten put his hands behind his head and started walking off leaving his stunned friend behind him. He stopped and looked back. "You coming?"

"You don't hate me?" Trunks was confused. How could Goten not hate him? After what he did?

"No. I could never hate you! You're my friend, my brother. Yeah it hurt, but I forgave you after you did it." Goten smiled again before he looked off.

"But you…"

"Like I said before Trunks it doesn't matter kay? I understood and accepted that _nothing_ would ever happen. I realized that a while back." Goten sighed and continued looking off. "Sides, my friendship with you is more important."

"You can't just let me say I'm sorry can you?" Trunks mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Nope." Goten shook his head and looked at his friend hard. "Look I know Kazuo had something to do with this…and I can see it, you understand how it felt. But… I want you to hear it from _me_." Trunks nodded slightly not sure if he wanted to hear this.

"Yeah I had feelings for you… but did I ever once make you feel like I wanted something like that from you? Did you ever once feel uncomfortable around me before then? No. I never tried anything at all. I knew you didn't feel the same way. I got that. It's why I never said anything. You were my best friend Trunks! The one person who is s_upposed_ to accept me for me! It felt like my soul was being ripped in half when you did that!" Goten paused. "And yeah maybe I should have said something! But if I had, would you be talking to me now? Or would you sneer at me like Yamcha and the others do at people like me? Do you know what it was like to sit there and listen to that shit! If you wanna know why I didn't tell you there's your answer! Because of how everyone acted! You never gave me any sign that you wouldn't hurt me!" Goten took a deep breath.

"I can deal with Mom hating me. I can deal with Yamcha and the others talking shit. But you Trunks… my whole world died that day. I felt like I was _dying_. I don't even know if I am alive to tell you the truth. Even now I feel dead." He looked down willing the tears he knew were coming away. "All I wanted was acceptance from you…" he whispered. "It didn't matter if you returned my feelings or not…"

Trunks was horrified. He had caused more damage to his best friend than any of their enemies combined. Before he could stop himself he wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him close. "Kami Goten, I'm sorry…please... I'm so sorry…" And for the next few hours they sat in the hall way and just cried. Trunks knew that their friendship was nowhere near perfect again, and it might never be. But he would damn sure make it up to his friend any way he possibly could.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*(#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&

**Uzume Tsuki: +sniffles+ Okay I know some people might think those last lines were a bit corny… but I was almost in tears as I wrote this. I mean you guys know how it feels when you and your best friend get into a fight and you don't talk for MONTHS, then finally it all comes to a head and you both have a tearfest. And as for Goten feeling dead, that is a very distinct feeling. It's not something that would go away with an apology. And Trunks knows this.**

**Trunks: You made me look like a douche!**

**Kazuo: You are a douche.**

**Trunks: No one asked you!**

**Uzume: BOYS! I can't have my favorite OC and one of my favorite Z boys killing each other! Goten and Usagi would hate me! So please… play nice… Or no lemons for either of you! Ja ne!**


	4. Panic Attacks and Charming Smiles

Uzume Tsuki: Okay guys once again I was going over my stories to decide what the fawk to do since I finished _He Makes Me Feel like a Woman_. FINALLY! LOL. And while work this thought popped into my head. And it was like.. .WHY NOT? Trunks and Goten have made up… now let's gets Goten a BF! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ or any other anime/manga mentioned.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. Especially Trunks and Goten. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a**_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_**If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

**1#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&**

Kazuo was having what most Doctors would term as a panic attack. He had experienced them before. They weren't fun. His first time in the shadow realm had lead to a panic attack, being that as a child he had been diagnosed as claustrophobic. But this wasn't claustrophobia setting in. No. He hadn't meant to draw the kid's attention! He really hadn't! And if anybody believed that then there were seven golden balls that granted wishes… Oh wait… Goten told him those actually existed. FAWK! He cursed and kicked a random table in the palace hall, then winced as she realized his mother would have his hide for that.

And his Aunt Ai had made it a point to tease him relentlessly about it. Unlike the other royals she had no issue with the boy being a Saiyajin. Love is love. BUT HE'S A KID! A year younger than Usagi! And Usagi was five years younger than he was! Which meant Goten was SIX years younger! Oh life was so much simpler when no one knew he was gay! Why oh why did he have to go and make it public to them? WHY? Oh yeah… he didn't want the kid to feel alone. "Ish'na man ta a laha…" Kazuo sunk down to the floor and put his head in his hands. It hadn't helped that he had run in to Haru and Masa earlier that day. That had been… well fuck it had been a nightmare.

"What's that mean?" He hissed and jumped up looking at the object of his issues. "Did I scare you?" Goten tilted his head to the side.

"Uhh… yes… yes you did…I was uhh in my own little world…" Kazuo held his breath. Oooohhh he didn't need to be alone with him. That would cause issues. Issues he wasn't ready to face. Issues the boy wasn't ready for. Oh Kami he would be no better than Haru if he did anything with Goten. He stiffened at that thought. Maybe if he told him… maybe he would get that it couldn't happen. But he didn't wanna hurt him. He just got his best friend back… the best friend he had a crush on for who knows how long. He smelled good…

"Kazuo… what's wrong? You look tense."

"I am tense… had a long day… fuck it's only..." he looked at his watch, "it's not even lunch and it's been a long fucking day…" This was just great he was rambling. He sighed and slumped. "I ran into Haru and Masa today…"

"Who?" Oh that's right he didn't tell the whole story.

"Masa was the twenty somethin year old cousin of my best friend Haru…" Kazuo looked at Goten sideways.

"The one that…" Goten's eyes widened.

"Yep…that one…I never did finish the story…" Here Kazuo picked at his pants unsure of where to start. He honestly didn't want to talk about it. "Well… I was tossed out… nowhere to go so I went to Masa's apartment…thinking he would put me up…ya know… he was a friend…well I get there and he tells me he's back with his girlfriend… he had decided that he was straight… and well I couldn't go to Haru… he didn't know…well I thought he didn't know… but apparently Masa had told him… so the next time I saw Haru it wasn't pretty… and then… not even a few days later I see Masa in the same spot we always met at… with another guy my age…I had been played… I was a naïve fifteen year old who fell for a joke…I found out later that he did it for kicks… sick bastard…guess that's what ya get when you mess with someone older and more experienced…" he covertly glanced at the demi saiyajin to see if he had gotten the hint. He seemed to be in thought, frowning at the floor.

"Have you had any… since?"

"Course…had plenty of em… not that I'm a player or anything…younger… older… same age…the younger ones and older ones never lasted long… didn't trust the older guys… and I just felt like… I felt horrible like I was leading the younger ones on..." please, please, please get it… please understand.

"Oh." Fuck I feel like shit now. It's for the best Kazuo. He'll find someone. Someone closer to his age. Kazuo frowned then. What if he doesn't? What if he meets someone like Masa? He's never been in a relationship with another guy. He'd never gotten the chance. And people will recognize that… they'll play on that.

"Ahhh…" Kazuo pulled at his hair.

"You never told me what you said meant…" Goten quickly changed the subject.

"It doesn't translate…there aren't any Terran words for it…just know that I said some unkind things… it was something I learned from my dad… inadvertently…" Now he really felt like shit. He could just feel the waves of depression rolling off the boy. Ah it sucked being and empath! If he wasn't an empath he could just go on his merry way and not worry about it! But noooo he had to feel it. Who was he kidding? Even if he hadn't been an empath he would feel bad about it!

_Love makes people do funny things._

_Go away…_

_Is that any way to talk to your Aunt?_

_You're not helping my problem… it would be best if I stayed away from him._

_Says who?_

_ME! It's wrong! He's a kid!_

_Love is love Kazuo. It cannot be helped who we fall for. _

_And how many lovers did you have?_

_None of your business young man! I loved all of my lovers. Every one of them has a special place in my heart Kazuo. You believe it would be best that you stay away from him, but what if it's the opposite? Look at him my dear…he's a broken soul who needs to be healed. An apology from the young price will not correct everything. Even if you do not stay with him, showing him what it means to be loved in some way other than familial will bring some light to his soul._

_But…ahhh…_

_Good! Have fun Kazuo! I know I would if I were you!_

_EW SICK! Get out of my head!_

"Kazuo?" Goten waved his hand in front of the Kuro Lunarians face. "You okay? You looked like you were arguing with yourself."

Kazuo rubbed his temples. "Not with myself… my Aunt Ai. Minako's mother…stupid Venesians… I'm a daughter of Aphrodite! I can tell you your love life! I'll have over one hundred lovers blah blah blah…"

"A hundred lovers?"

"Eh I'm sure she didn't have that many…but she did have quite a few before she settled on my uncle." _It's inevitable boy… your souls are intertwined. Just give in._

_NO!_

He could hear his Aunt as she tsk'd away in his head. _As I said it's inevitable. But if you do manage to avoid it… you'll never forgive yourself for letting him get away…what if Trunks did decide that he returned Goten's feelings? That is a possible path you know…_

_WHAT? _He winced. Damn he was caught.

_Ah! There you go, now show the whole world who's nephew you are, and how you became general of the Lunarian armies. Use your charm boy! Before it's too late!_

Kazuo leaned his head against the wall and mentally said every cuss word he knew in every language he could speak. Maybe… maybe this would work. Maybe he could do it. He peaked covertly at Goten again. It wasn't like they would be physical right away. That wasn't something Goten was mentally ready for. Slowly a smile started to form on his face. Giving in he finally turned to look at Goten flashing what Minako liked to call his 'charm your pants off' smile.

[for a change of pace! A short p.o.v from Bulma!]

She watched as Goten and Kazuo walked into the room laughing, and Kazuo tossed his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Goten was just now getting better from his heartbreak. Did he really need to get pulled into this so quickly? She could see that Kazuo was a charmer. And Luna had said he was charismatic. And for the past week she had seen as each time Kazuo smiled Goten's eyes would light up and she just knew his heart fluttered. Hell her own heart did every time the tall blue eyed boy smiled. And she had a husband!

But Kazuo had also made it a point to help her best friend's son. Goten was like her own son and she had worried about him as he slowly spiraled into darkness and hit rock bottom. However even with Kazuo's help he hadn't come back into the light. Goten was firmly rooted in darkness now. And he seemed happy to be there. But then … Kazuo was there as well, so there was no reason to come back to the light. That was one thing she could understand. It had been the same for her when Vegeta had come into her life. He was so drenched in darkness that it thrilled her, made her want to see what it was like on the other side. But she didn't want to believe that Goten of all people would be drawn in by something so seductive.

She saw it in the way Kazuo smiled at him; the way his blue eyes sparkled. They were so bright, yet at the same time they were a dark abyss promising things that would excite any pure soul. Most might be loath to admit it. But people like Kazuo and Vegeta just… they attracted pure souls. She wasn't a fool… she knew that there was something going on between Vegeta and Goku. But then … Goku was a Saiyajin… he could most likely give Vegeta something she never could. She knew Vegeta loved her. Otherwise he wouldn't have stayed. Oh he didn't love her to begin with. And he only stayed because of Trunks. But he could have left after Trunks grew up. But he didn't. She wondered if Chichi knew… maybe that was why she didn't like Vegeta. Not many people knew it, but her Ouji had certain… powers over Goku, just like he did her. Goku might have been more powerful, but he was pure, and Vegeta wasn't. And she knew that each time she lay with him, she gave more of her pureness to him. As did Goku. And Vegeta reveled in that fact.

Was she really willing to let the last of Goten's pureness be tainted by Kazuo? She might not be a martial artist, but Rei had taught her the basics of reading auras. Like Goku's, Gohan and Goten's auras were large and welcoming. Goku's was white, Gohan's was blue, and Goten's had been almost a bright indigo in color. She could clearly see something dark that ran along the edges of Goku's and Gohan's. She attributed that to Vegeta and whatever it was that had traumatized Gohan as a child. But with Goten's…it was almost…midnight in color now. And the more time he spent with Kazuo… the darker it got.

Kazuo's aura was something completely different. If she had ever thought that Vegeta's was dark (his was a dark blood red by the way) his had nothing on Kazuo's. His aura was so dark, that when Usagi or Goku stood near him it sucked the light from theirs in then pushed it back out as part of his own. Yet it had a silver lining to it that made it shimmer. She couldn't even read ki or chi [1], and she could tell that if he ever lost his temper it would be more than devastating.

She frowned again noticing the way that the two stood close together. There was definitely something more there than just friendly companionship.

+third person P.O.V+

Bulma wasn't alone in her skepticism. None of the others were sure if they wanted Goten and Kazuo close. The girls (minus Minako and Setsuna) fretted over it knowing they should trust Kazuo, but worried for their friend. Goku and Gohan were happy that he was starting to act happy again, but were suspicious of Kazuo's intentions. Vegeta was just suspicious all around because of the fact that Kazuo had a hand in stopping the Saiyajin War. Pacifist or not, how could someone change their views on the Saiyajins that quickly, when they had killed hundreds of them. Trunks wasn't quite sure how to feel. He wanted to protect his best friend but knew that he had no right to do so. There were even times he felt jealous, which was stupid [2]. Minako would just smile every time she saw them together. Since she was an emapth, she knew the constant war that waged inside of Kazuo, and knew how much he held himself back. Setsuna just didn't care. While the rest weren't even sure what was going on.

As of right now the duo was sitting at the kitchen table in the flat telling the others about the last youma they had just watched the girls dust, in a very animated fashion.

"And it was all like… Please don't hurt me I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise!" Goten laughed. "All the while Minako just totally beat the shit out of it for scorching her hair!"

"And then it was all like..." Kazuo just fell out of his chair twitching on the ground for a few minutes. The others just laughed and pointed. Despite the doubts, Kazuo fit in perfectly with their group.

"Ami and Rei had to drag Minako away all the while she was screaming at the top of her lungs that she was gunna rip it's eyes out of its sockets! It took them a good thirty minutes to talk her down." Kazuo hoped back into his chair and leaned across the table closer to Goten.

"I could have sworn she was twitching ya know… I think they were two seconds away from throwing in her an asylum." He just grinned suavely at the demi saiyajin. Minako just glared at them.

"I wasn't that bad… BESIDES IT WAS MY HAIR! You would have done the same thing Kazu-kun." She jumped up and swiped a knife at Kazuo's hair. He ducked and covered his prized white locks.

"NOT THE HAIR!"

"My point exactly!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Crazy onna's and their mood swings." Kazuo muttered under his breath. The other men in the room all held their breath.

"What was that?" They all rounded on him.

"I said crazy onna's and their mood swings!" He just grinned. As they all closed in on him he just shrunk into the shadow of the table laughing, before re-appearing behind Goten. "Tsk tsk."

"Ya know…I think he's flirting with Goten." Yamcha whispered to Krillin as they watched Kazuo lean down and whisper into Goten's ear in a flirtatious manner. This whole week, to them Kazuo had been way too close to their friend's youngest son. It wasn't normal for two guys to stand that close to each other, friends or not. Only a hot chick was allowed that close. But Kazuo just jumped in to the no go zone like it was okay and Goten didn't seem to mind.

"Dumbshit." Vegeta just snorted. They just frowned at the Saiyajin no Ouji.

Trunks looked at Gohan and they nodded, both thinking the same thing. Those two might be trouble, seeing as how they had no idea that Goten _liked_ Kazuo. Hell it was obvious the way those two were practically hanging off of each other. Neither of them were about to let Goten be hurt in any way again. Kazuo looked up and narrowed his eyes in the direction of Krillen and Yamcha. He had made it quite clear that he had no tolerance for Yamcha, and the man was actually smart enough to stay away. But it didn't look like that would last much longer.

Suddenly he grinned wickedly and leaned over, draping his arms over Goten. His lips were close enough to the younger boy's ear that they saw Goten visibly shiver. Neither of them heard what was said but it made Goten flush. The more Goten flushed the more wicked Kazuo looked. He stood up tall and laughed when Goten mumbled a reply. Kazuo pulled Goten up out of his seat, "C'mon! I'm bored! Let's go do something!" As they were walking off Yamcha chose that moment to speak up.

"Hey Goten! We were thinking of going out! Wanna come with?" He grinned like he had done something good. They had slowed down and stopped before they reached the door. The feeling in the room became tense as Kazuo turned around and scowled at Yamcha.

"No thanks! Me and Kazuo are going out somewhere!" Goten grinned and pulled the taller man out of the door quickly. Bulma reached out and smacked Yamcha on the back of the head as soon as the door closed.

"What was that baka? Don't think I didn't see what you were doing!" She seethed at him. "Get over feeling threatened by Kazuo! He doesn't like you so he won't try for you!" Everyone but Chichi and Krillin was glaring at him.

"But he's-"

"You don't know what you're talking about baka!" Trunks growled before turning to talk to Usagi whom he was still apologizing to. She was letting him sweat by not accepting right away. She felt it was only right because of how long he took to apologize to Goten.

Kazuo was busy pointing out everything to Goten as they walked the streets of Tokyo. For some reason Kazuo just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. The shadows he had sent out hadn't come back with anything yet.

"And there is Tokyo Tower. Looks like the schools are having their class trips to- Oh shit." Kazuo stopped as soon as his shadows finally came back.

"What is it Kazu-" before Goten could finish a blur of red crashed into his taller companion.

"KAZUO!" Dread spread through Kazuo at the voice from the body that crashed into him. Before he could even react he felt lips crash onto his. His only thought was the look of pain the crossed Goten's face.

+hours later+

Kazuo wanted to pull his hair out. Things had been going so smoothly with him and Goten. And one visit from a certain individual had thrown everything off! It seemed that he had been wrong to assume that Erin could ignore the fact that she had some feelings for him.

He hadn't told anyone about the incident that brought his son into this world. He hadn't been ready to admit it, but it looks like he would have to spill the beans now. Leaning back in what had once been his father's throne he sighed. Life sucked at the moment.

"He's upset you know." Looking up he saw Trunks standing about ten feet away. He hadn't even heard him come in. Oh this was great, as if the purple haired Saiyajin didn't dislike him enough as it was.

"Yeah I know. I'm just… I can't… I can't be around anyone at the moment. I won't… I won't be able to control what I do at the moment. I need to think…Gotta figure out how to start… WHERE to start…" He sighed again. "I don't feel anything for her like that. She is like a sister…"

"That you have a child with." Trunks deadpanned.

Wincing he nodded. "Give me a bit I'll explain to everyone once I can get my mind in order." Standing up he looked at Trunks. "Right now I need to talk to him. That's first. I could care less how anyone else sees me." Before he could move Erin walked in admiring the architecture.

"Kazuo." She smiled flirtatiously, her green eyes hooded. "There you are I've been looking for you!" Flicking her curly fire red hair away she glared at Trunks.

"Not now Erin. I'm busy." She pouted. "I have to fix this mess."

"What mess? With that child? Hmph!"

"Erin! Just… Go visit with Kousetsu!" Kazuo growled out. He pushed passed the smaller girl. "I need to see Goten."

"What does he have that I don't huh?" She stomped her foot making herself look like a petulant child. Pausing to fix her with a glare that made her step back he sneered.

"I don't have time for this Erin…but if you want to know what it is that he has. He has EVERYTHING that you don't. He has me." He walked off looking for Goten and ignored her screech of protest. Closing his eyes he felt out with his senses. There he was. And he was alone too. Walking out into the gardens he readied himself for an explanation. The younger boy was standing there looking up at the sky in front of the garden maze. Before he could stop himself he had walked up and wrapped his arms around Goten and pulled him close.

Goten had started to move when he spoke quietly. "Please listen…" It was a soft whisper that caused the demi-Saiyajin to pause. "I don't like her… I don't have any feelings for her but familial." He tucked his head in the crook of Goten's neck and breathed in. "Nothing."

When Goten didn't answer he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's now or never…" he whispered. Standing up straight he spoke louder. "When I visited Ireland, I saved her from a youma… When she took me to meet her family, they recognized me for what I was." Closing his eyes again he continued. "Almost immediately the marriage proposals started." He felt Goten stiffen and squeezed him closer. "I turned them all down. I even explained why. Sexuality isn't a problem for them. They are open to it."

"They?" Goten whispered.

"The Sidhe… Elves…fairy folk… anyways Erin though disappointed said she didn't care. We became friends and I began to see her like a sister… she is like all of the girls rolled into one, and somewhere in the back of my mind I recognized that… But her parents persisted. She protested in my defense… but one night they decided to take action." Taking a shaky breath he continued. "There's this… oil… called Branwyn's Tears. It can turn a human into a Sidhe lover for a night… and it will also show your true self… no glamour can withstand it… however it only works if there is an attraction…" before Goten could move he spoke quickly. "Attraction might have been there for her… but not for me. They… found a way to alter it." He sighed. "They felt that since I was reborn as a human it would affect me and make me want to stay by her side. All it did was reawaken my Lunarian heritage. After that I was so angry that I exploded in front of the whole court. I think it was then that they started to realize that they made a mistake… I would have left after that … but she told me that she was pregnant… So I stayed until Kousetsu was a year old then we left…" They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Kazuo spoke again. "I didn't know it was her that was coming. I had… felt someone watching…if I had known it was her I would have warned you."

"Would you have told me everything?" Kazuo bit his lip at the question. Would he have? Glancing down at the boy he smiled.

"Yes." Kazuo was starting to get worried, so he did the only thing he could think of. He turned Goten around and kissed him. Kazuo felt him stiffen and kissed him more urgently. He had to get his point across! When he finally felt Goten relax, Kazuo smirked and backed him up to the beginning wall of the maze. Pulling back his smirk softened into a smile. "I don't want her."

Goten's eyes were wide and his face was stained pink. In other words he looked adorable to Kazuo. Laughing Kazuo brushed his hand across the boys pink face. He looked so innocent and lost right now. He had wanted to wait to do anything with him, but Erin had forced his hand. Not that he minded.

"I think we should tell the others before they decide to kill me."

"Not yet." Kazuo blinked and started in surprise when Goten stood on his toes and pulled him into another kiss. Oh sweet Selene he had created a monster. A monster he would enjoy to the fullest. Kazuo smirked as they slid to the ground.

He and Goten looked thoroughly ruffled when they found everyone. They were all looking at them in curiosity and shock.

"Uhhh don't mind us." Kazuo grinned. He had his arms wrapped around Goten, who was snuggled into his side. "Guess you want to know everything…" At their nods Kazuo made a face before he started. "To make a long story short… Erin's parents tricked us with some Branwyn's Tears." Minako gasped and glared at Erin. Before his cousin could strangle the girl he continued. "It lead to… that… they had altered it somehow. So it not only affected me in that way… it brought out my Lunairan heritage… I blew up in front of the court… Erin wound up pregnant… that's it."

"Uhhh what's Branwyn's Tears?" Kazuo pinched the bridge of his nose at Krillin's question. He had hoped for it to just end at that.

"A clear oil that turns a human into a sidhe lover for a night. No glamour can stand against it. However… there normally has to be an attraction between the two or…more… people who use it. "He looked at Erin. "I feel no attraction towards her."

"Well then."Erin stood "I'll leave. But I'm taking my son with me." Everyone began to protest as she reached for the small boy.

"So your parents can force him into something he doesn't want?" Kazuo spoke calmly through the noise. He looked down at his son who had attached himself to his leg. "Erin… I hate to do this… I really do… but you give me no choice… if you attempt to take Kousetsu I will have no choice but to retaliate… my Mother has recognized him as a Tsuki no Ouji. And my position as the General of the White Moon Kingdom has been reinstated. And should something happen to my sister before she sits on her throne… I will take her place and Kousetsu will be my heir." He narrowed his eyes at the small red head. "I might not have an army Erin…"

"But then again… you never needed one …" They all turned to see a slim woman dressed in a red and white sailor fuku. Her gold eyes were wide with mischief and held a confidence that could have only have come from experience.

"And who are you?" Erin sneered at the taller girl.

"I am Hizashi Sekaino, Princess of the Solar Kingdom. Sailor Sol of the Old Lunar Empire. Personal bodyguard to her Royal Highness Princess Serenity Usagi Tsuki II, now Queen Serenity Usagi Tsuki II of the Neo Lunar Empire." She stepped forward and narrowed her eyes. "And I will not allow you to take young Prince Kousetsu."

!#$%^&*(_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^

Uzume Tsuki: There it is. The next chapter . I'm not too happy with it really, but I know of a reader who was just dying for me to get it out LOL When I think of something I might add it, if not this is it.


End file.
